Through Annabeths Mind
by GreekPrincess16
Summary: We have all seen the story through Percys mind, but what about Annabeths? I will take suggestions for chapters just leave the suggestion in your review, and NO flames. Its rated T because of possible language in future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so these stories are in no particular order.**

** Me: I own Percy Jackson!**

** Rick: *glare* **

**Me: fine, I don't own Percy Jackson are you happy now!**

** Rick: and...**

**Me: uggg! I don't own any of the character either.**

* * *

**Battle of the labyrinth pg.15**

**Annabeths POV:**

I was going to meet Percy after his orientation at his school, and we were going to watch a movie.

As I was waiting for him outside the school he came running out an hour earlier than he was supposed to. I had to grab seaweed brain from getting himself run over by a car.

"Hey your out early!" I said while I was laughing at the expression on his face. I hate to admit it and if you ever told him I would stab you with my knife, but I have missed Percy.

Then suddenly a red headed girl runs out of the school, and started yelling for Percy. What the hades! I finally look towards the school building and realize the alarms and smoke coming from the building. Only Percy I thought. "What did you do this time? And who is this?" I said in an overly calm manner.

"Oh, Rachel-Annabeth. Annabeth-Rachel. Um, she's a friend I guess." A friend sure, and he still did not explain to me what happened to the school.

"Hi," Rachel said. Then she went and started talking to Percy.

The police sirens wailed down the street. We needed to leave before we got caught. "Percy, we should go." I said coldly.

"Wait! I want to know more about half-bloods, and monsters. And this stuff about gods." Rachel insisted.

Wow, does this mortal girl ever give up? Rachel got a marker and wrote a phone number on Percys arm, and told him to call her and explain what just happened to her. Rachel ran back to the school building I looked at Percy for a second befor I decided to leave. He could stay here and get put in jail for all I care.

"Hey!" he yelled as he came after made up some stupid excuse about empousai and how camp was going to burn.

"You told a mortal girl about half-bloods?"

"She can see through the Mist. She saw the monsters before I did."

"So you had to tell her the truth?"

"She recognized me from Hoover Dam, so..." Oh so they have met before.

"You've met her before?"

"Um, last winter. But seriously, I barely know her."

"She's kinda cute."

"I...I never thought of it before." Sure you haven't Percy I thought as I kept walking.

"I'll deal with the school, honest it'll be fine." The school was not on my lists of concerns.

I could tell he was trying to change the subject so I went along with it. "I guess our afternoon is off. We should get you out of here, now that the police are searching for you."

All I wanted to do was go see a movie, but Percy has to go and screw that up. Oh and don't get me started on the mortal.

* * *

** Soo how did y'all like it? Umm just in case y'all think that I was bashing Rachel I wasn't, I just think that is what Annabeth was thinking. No flames please! And I will take suggestions for chapters to do in Annabeths POV. Please read and review and I will update as soon as possible!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't own Percy Jackson!**

* * *

** The last Olympian pg 44**

** Annabeths POV:**

The mission had been set, and Beckendorf had left to go pick up Percy yesterday. Now we were just waiting for them to return, but knowing Percy and his bad luck something had to have happened. Finally, the conch horn sounded which ment they had came back.

I ran up to Percy and grabbed his arm. "Is Luke-" I couldn't say it no matter if he was a traitor or not he was still like my older brother.

"The ship blew up. He wasn't destroyed I don't know where-" So he wasn't dead maybe there is still hope in saving him.

"Where's Charlie?" demanded Silena. That's when I noticed he wasn't here.

"Come on girl, let's go to the big house I'll make you some hot chocolate." said Clarisse as she put an arm around her. They had a weird friendship, but I guess me and Percy did too.

"I'm glad your not dead seaweed brain."

"Thanks, me too."

Percy then told us the whole story, but from the look in his eye I still felt he was leaving out something. Then he said the thing I had been dreading since he started camp. His father told him it was time to see the prophecy.

Once we got to the Big House Chiron stopped at the bottom of the stairs that leads to the attic.

"You know where it is, bring it down please." He told me. I just nodded and told Percy to follow me.

"You remember Briares throwing those boulders." He asked.

I managed a smile. "And Grover causing a panic?"

I remembered the time under Mount St. Helens when Percy told me to get out, and I kissed him. I thought he was going to die at the time, and you think he would get the idea that I liked him. I could tell he was thinking about that too. "Prophecy." I reminded him.

I went and got the prophecy from the oracle while Percy looked like he had been slapped.

"No way, you mean all these years, I've been asking about the stupid prophecy, and it's been around her neck the whole time?"

Man he could be stupid sometimes. Did he really think it would be that easy, and he could have looked at it anytime? "The time wasn't right, believe me, I read it when I was ten and I still have nightmares about it."

"Great, can I read it now?"

"Downstairs at the war council, not in front of... you know." It would be bad luck to read it in front of her, and Seaweed Brain didn't need any more bad luck.

* * *

** Haha cliff hanger! Well not really but... I was gonna do the whole chapter today, but I'm really tired and I wanted to go ahead and update this. It will probably be 3 or 4 days before I can update again.**

** Ok and I'm sorry it took me so long my grandfather had died so my relatives came down, and I just didn't know what chapter to write in Annabeths POV next.**

** Hope you like it and flames will be used to make s'mores with, and as always read and review :D **

**(suggestions are excepted!)**


End file.
